Fifty's First Daughter
by Fangirl44
Summary: What if Christian had a daughter when he was in High School? This is a story about that daughter and the ups and downs of their family.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fifty Shades. If I did I would be insanely rich! **

Stella's POV

I am always under a spotlight. Not by my own doing, but because of who my parents are. Don't get me wrong I love my parents to death, but at times I feel like I am suffocating from constantly being criticized. My name is Stella Rose Grey, and my parents are none other than Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey. My dad got a girl in high school pregnant and the end result was me. Well, she decided very early on that she didn't want to be a mom, therefore she gave full custody to my dad. Right away it was understood he really had no idea what he was doing, so my grandparents Carrick Grey and Grace Grey took over raising me. By time I was 2, my dad had graduated High School and went off to Harvard. By time I was 5, he had dropped out and stared his own business; by that time I rarely saw him but I was happy and well-adjusted with my grandparents. By time I turned 7, my grandparents thought it would be the best thing for me to live with my dad full time, which went over as well as meat at a vegetarian lunchin. Thank God for Gail, because it took my dad a while to catch on to the fact he couldn't come and go as he pleased with a kid depending on him. With Gail's help, and a big learning curve we got into a comfortable way of doing things. Throughout all my years being with my dad I never really saw him with a women; secretly my uncle Elliot believed he was gay. My daddy's love life was actually the topic of many discussions during the weekends at my grandparents, after I was supposed to have gone to bed. They were later proven wrong when daddy brought home Ana. It was right after my 11th birthday, and before I could blink they were getting married. Like the rest of my family I love Ana, she and daddy are good for each other, and she treats me like a daughter. Really, I am just happy to have a mom figure outside of Gail or grandma. I know a lot of different things happened in my family that they've tried to shield me from, and I don't think I want to know fully what happened, but it resulted in people getting hurt, and a lot of tears.

Basically all the drama brings me to today. There has been a lot of changes in my household. For one I went from a gangly preteen to a teenager! I have a mom officially, Ana adopted me. I've got 2 little siblings. Theodore Raymond Grey who is 3, and Phoebe Grace Grey who is 1. My uncle Elliot is married to Kate Kavanagh (Ana's best friend), and they have my little cousin Ava who is a couple months older than Phoebe. Aunt Mia is engaged to Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's little brother. Miss. Gail and Taylor are married, and his daughter Sophia came to live with them about 3 months ago. Sophia is my age so we hang out a lot. I love having someone around who is closer to my age, though she's way shyer than I am. Okay, I have to get ready for dinner with the whole family, talk later diary.

XOXO Stella

**Okay this is my first Fifty Shades story. I have not written a story in a while, so I might be a little rusty. Please let me know how you like it, what you might want to happen between Stella and Christian or Stella and Ana. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am working on getting better at it. Until next time**

**Fangirl44**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am over joyed that people are enjoying this story! Again, I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 1 **

Stella's POV

I am so excited for tonight! We are having a big family dinner, but Aunt Mia and Ethan will be there. I miss my aunt so much. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but Aunt Mia and I are very similar personalities. She's bubbly, as am I, she's charismatic, determined, opinionated, and loves to shop. All qualities I have myself. I think I am like this because she helped raise me. Uncle Ethan is older than my dad, so he was away doing his own thing at college while I was pretty young. You already know where daddy was so that left me with Aunt Mia. She hung out with friends a ton, but I always remember her coming home and cuddling with me in my bed, telling me about her dates (even though she believed I was sleeping). As I got a little older, I would wait up and we would cuddle, for all purposes she filled that mom role a lot of the time along with grandma. She always baby sat me if nana and papa had to go to a charity event, and thanks to her influence I have a killer sense of style. When she went away to school I cried more than I ever did when my dad went away to school. I cannot wait to spend some Mia/Stella time together. Okay diary I have to go get ready

Till next time,

XOXO Stella-Rose

I go to my closet to figure out what to wear. We are expected to look our best, and honestly I am not lacking in the clothing department so why is this so hard?

Oh yeah, because my control freak father gets final say on everything I wear. Normally, I really don't care so much. My parents just want to make sure I set a good example for Teddy and especially Phoebe. But sometimes I wish he would let me grow up a little more.

Normal POV

"Finally!" Stella yells holding up a white sundress

"What's going on?'' Christian asks passing his daughters room with Phoebe in his arms

"Nothing daddy" Stella says sweetly, coming out of her closet. "Ella!" Phoebe yells, reaching out for her sister. "Hey, boobie bear," Stella says affectionately taking her sister out of Christians arms "what are you up to?"

"Dada and me watch a movie!" The youngest Grey says with excitement

"Cool," the oldest Grey answers back, with just as much excitement. "Why don't you go pick out shoes for me to wear?" Stella asks sending the young girl to her closet

"OKAY!" Phoebe yells heading for the closet, enjoying the fact she's been entrusted with such an important task All the while Christian is looking on in amusement at his daughter's conversation

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of the kind of sister you are?" He asks, reaching in for a hug

"A couple of times, but I can stand to hear it once more." The grey eyed girl says with a smirk

"Well, I am. You always set a good example for your siblings, and have taken all the changes in the last few of years with dignity and grace that many adults lack. I don't think I have ever expressed how happy I am to have you as my daughter." Christian says holding her at arm's length and looking into her eyes

"Awww, thanks daddy;" the beautiful teenager says tearing up "I love you"

"And I you" Christian parrots back, hugging his oldest one more time

"FOUND THEM!" A little voice yells from the closet "Wear these, they pwetty." The young girl comes running out of the walk in holding a pair of black Christian Louboutin ankle length boots, with a 4 inch heel

"Where did you get those?" Christian asks, pulling away and taking the boots out of his youngest daughter's hand

"Aunt Mia sent them from Paris a month ago." The young teenager answers taking the shoes from her father "These are perfect, the teenage beauty praises to her sister before putting the boots with her outfit

"Those are to grown up for you" Christian critcises, "why don't you wear flats?" He asks going to taking the shoes away

"Because, I haven't worn these, and Aunt Mia sent them. We are just going to be sitting down and eating, I won't move a ton in them daddy." Stella says picking the shoes up before her dad can take them "Please?" Stella asks with a pouting lip

"yeah, pwease dada?" Phoebe asks copying her sister's facial expression

"Fine," Christian grumbles with a scole, "but only for tonight. After, I better not catch you in these shoes going outside this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Thank you daddy, the teenager says pecking her dad on the cheek

"Let's pick out jewelry" the oldest Grey daughter says directing her attention to her baby sister

"Yaayyy, otay!" The young girl says with an excitement that only little girls possess

"I'll be downstairs" Christian says to his retreating daughters, as he leaves the room

"Going soft in your old age?" A figure asks walking behind Christian

"Anna," he calls quietly turning around, "when did you get home?"

"About the time Phoebe came out of the closet with the shoes. I've just been standing and watching you be an amazing father to our daughters." Ana smiles going in to give her husband a hug

"You made me amazing babe. If you hadn't saved me Stella would probably be raised by nannies, Gail, in a boarding school, or with my parents. You truly have made me a better father, man, and person. I love you so much Anastasia." Christian whispers into her hair

"And I you, my fifty" Ana echoes back "Let's go get everyone ready for dinner tonight, and later I'll show you how much I love you." She says pulling back from the hug

"I look forward to it." Christian says with a smirk on his face

**Okay there it is. No real drama, and a lot of OOC for Christian, But I would like to believe that at this point he can express emotions to his family and tell them how he really feels. You'll understand a little more about that as this story goes on**

**Till next time, let me know what you think, sorry about and grammar/spelling mistakes though some are intentional, and let me know if there are any suggestions. I do read them and try to put them into effect**

**Next up is the family dinner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new update and as always, I own nothing in relation to 50 Shades of Grey besides this story**

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

"Stella, let's go," Ana yells up the stairs to her teenager "we are going to be late."

"I'm coming!" the teen beauty yells back headed down the stairs. Stella was wearing a pair of pink skinny jeans, with a black sheer sleeveless top that has a thin line of lace down the back, her hair up in a ballerina bun, minimal makeup, and of course the Louboutin ankle boots.

"You look pwetty Ella." Phoebe says quietly

"Awwww, so do you sweetie" Stella replies picking up her little sister. "Now let's go to nana and pop pops." She says moving her baby sister to her hip, grabbing Teddy's hand, and walking away.

"_How does she do that so effortlessly in those heels?''_ Ana wonders following behind her kids with Christian right beside her

**At Dinner Stella's POV**

We get to nana and pop pops about 15 minutes before dinner is to start. I'm glad because if there is one thing I know none of my family tolerates, its tardiness. When we arrive Aunt Kate, Uncle Ethan, and my cousins, Ava and Nathan, are already there.

"Hi sweetie," my grandmother greets me "you look lovely."

"Thank you nana" I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek "Hi pop pop" I call over to my grandfather who is hugging my brother."

"That can't be my Stella-B," pop pop says heading over to me "she is far too pretty and grown up." He says giving me a hug

"It's me pop pop" I reply blushing a little from the scene he is causing

"Hey" My uncle Ethan calls "where is my hug?" he asks coming over and pulling me into a bear hug

"I was getting to it" I reply laughing. This gets the rest of my family laughing at my uncles antics as well

"ME NEXT!" My little brother yells running over to us "ME WANNA TWRN DADA!" My little cousin Ava yells running over "ME TOO!" My little blue eyed sister calls, following Ava

"Guess I better share" I tell him pulling away "Hey Aunt Kate," I say walking over to the women talking to my mom and pulling her into a hug "how are you?"

"I'm fine" she replies "how about you?" she asks pulling away

"I'm okay, can't wait for school to be over for Summer break." I reply with a shrug

"Do you have any plans for break?" she asks my mother and I

"Not that I know of. Probably just dance classes." I say turning towards the door as I hear it open

"STELLA-BEE!" I hear my Aunt Mia call running towards me

"MIA-BEAR!" I yell back running towards her, meeting in the middle, and pulling her into a hug

"How are you?" We both ask at the same time laughing

"I'm okay," I say pulling out of the hug "you look amazing!" I gush getting a look at my aunt's outfit

"So do you" she replies spinning me around "I see you are wearing the shoes I sent you."

"Of course," I say popping up one foot "the lovely Phoebe helped me pick them out.

"The littlest Grey is turning out to have fabulous fashion sense." Aunt Mia says with a smile

"Of course," I reply, "I am her big sister after all and learnt everything I know about fashion from you."

"True," My aunt says with a smile "I did well with teaching the grasshopper, so she may in turn teach her own grasshopper."

"Uncle Elliot making you watch old kung foo movies again?" I ask laughing at her antics

"Yep" my aunt says popping her p. "Now let me go mingle and say hello."

"Of course" I reply "Hi Uncle Elliot." I say quietly as I approach him

"Hey, Stella" he says with a smile

"Hey I reply"

"Dinner is served" I hear the butler announce to my family

"Let's sit together" My aunt says bouncing over to me and linking her arm to both my arm and Elliot's arm

**After dinner **

Everyone is sitting in the family room talking after dinner. They kids are all playing around together while I hold baby Nathan in my lap.

"We have an announcement," Aunt Mia starts "We've decided to move back to Seattle!" she finishes gripping her husbands hand

"That's awesome!" I yell, as my family starts in on questions

"Woah, woah," uncle Elliot says, "We still have a few things to wrap up in France. We wouldn't be moving here fully for another 2 months."

"We're just excited to have you back in this state" My grandmother says

"We're happy to be coming home too." Aunt Mia admits "But, we still need to wrap up things and find a place to live here."

"You could always stay with us" My grandmother suggest

"Or we'll help you look before you leave again." Aunt Kate suggest

"Maybe, but I was really hoping to take my favorite niece on a shopping trip tomorrow, what do you say Stella?"

"YES!" I reply enthusiastically

"She has school Mia" My dad reminds her

"Only a half day daddy." I remind him

"So its settled, you and me shopping and girl talk tomorrow!" Aunt Mia declares

"Can't wait!" I say smiling

**That's all for now. Thanks to all for reading this story, and the drama is about to start fairly soon Review and if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am trying my hardest to correct them and avoid making them **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait for this update. I've been sick but no one cares so on with the update! As always I do not own Greys

Stella's POV

Diary,

I didn't mean to hurt my family's feelings. I mean, I always wanted to know about her. What does she look like? What attracted my dad to her in the first place? Does she have any other kids? Does she think about me? I don't know what to do anymore …..

The Day before

"Hey Stel," my bestfriend Sophia calls as I go down into the kitchen

"Hey Soph" I reply flopping down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. "Hi Gail" I add sweetly as she hands me a plate of what my best friend is already eating. "Thank-you" I reply as I take the plate and start eating the pancakes

"Where are my parents?" I ask the women who is basically like another aunt to me

"They took Teddy and Phoebe to your grandparents for a while so they can have some time together." Gail replys passing my a glass of orange juice

"Ewwww…"Sophia and I cringe together, while Gail just smiles

"So you girls have any plans today?" The housekeeper asks as she starts to clean up breakfast dishes

"I've got soccer practice, than meeting up with my lab partner to study for a test, than tonight I was hoping Stella and I could meet up for "the Walking Dead?"." Sophia admits "I talked to daddy about it and he said he'll take me and pick me up from soccer, and Stella can come over tonight if her parents day it's ok."

"Yes, your father and I discussed that last night. How about you Stella?"

"Going shopping with Aunt Mia than going to watch "the Walking Dead"." I say hoppin up. "Thank you for breakfast, Gail." I say sincerely taking my plate and cup to the sink

"You most welcome dear." She replies putting the plate in the soapy water

"Text me later if you see any cute guys while at the mall." Sophia jokes giving me a hug

"Of course!" I quickly reply heading out the kitchen and up the stairs

A Few Hours Later

I am walking in the mall with my aunt Mia. I am wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with my pink Victoria secret off the shoulder sweat shirt that says PINK in white letters on it, my pink Ugg boots, my hair in a fishtail braid, diamond stud earrings, minimum makeup, and black nail polish to finish off the look. My aunt Mia is wearing a similar bottom to mine, white skinny jeans but with black high heel boots, a peach cami with a light purple blazer, a chunky necklace, diamond stud earrings, light makeup, and her engagement ring. Her hair swept into an elegant bun.

"So, what store do you want to go into first?" My aunt asks me

"Victoria Secret?" I question, I always feel so grown up going in that store; especially with Mia because my mom never takes me in there and my dad would flip if he knew I get underwear and bras from there

"Sure, I need some new things. Lead the way" my energetic aunt agrees

A few hours later we are coming out of MAC cosmetics holding our purchases from the day.

"Mia, is that you?" A voice calls after us

"Clara? Ummm…..hi, how are you?" My aunt says in utter shock

"Is that Stella?!" the mystery women asks, staring at me

"Yes, it's me." I say weirded out about a random person knowing my name

"We really have to go" My aunt insist taking my hand

"Please wait!" the Clara women cries out "How's Christian? Could I get his number?"

With utter silence my aunt ignores her and pulls me out of the mall along with our bags

"Who was that lady?" I ask her, confusion in my voice. "How do you know her? How does she know my dad?"

"Please, Stella no more questions! I have to talk to your dad. Connor," Mia calls to my bodyguard that was with us "please take Stella home."

"Yes miss" he answers obediently

"But…..aunt Mia, I don't want to go yet!" I exclaim "Who was she? Why do you have to talk to my dad? WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yell

"ENOUGH!" Christian's sister yells. "You will stop with the questions, and do as you are told, understood?" She says in a no nonsense attitude

"Yes, ma'am." I answer not use to my aunt yelling at me. With one last hug I follow Connor to the car with my bags in tow. As I look back I see my aunt pull her cellphone out, probably to call my dad

**End Flashback**

Ok diary that brings us to now. I heard my dad come in and talk to my mom. That women from the mall was my mom! Seeing her at the mall a week ago brings us to now. I heard my dad talking to my grandfather on the phone, he got a court summons while at work. That Clara women wants to fight my dad for custody! She says she was tricked into doing it, was not in her right mind, and wants the chance to know me. My dad is pissed, my mother upset, my siblings confused, and yet I kind of would like the chance to at least properly talk to her. I want to know where I get my love for dance, why I need braces, most importantly, why she gave me away.

I talked to my parents about it that night after the little ones went to bed

**Flashback 2 Stella POV still**

I walk towards my parent's room with my heart pounding in my ears. What would they say? Would they hate me? Would my dad yell or my mother cry?

I knock on my parents door hoping I am doing the right thing

"Come in" I hear my mom say

With a deep breath I open their bedroom door

To be continued…

That's all for now. Please feel free to add in suggestions and review. Sorry for any mistakes made. I'll update soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for your concerns. I am feeling much better. Sorry I haven't updated in forever and also for the earlier mistakes of mixing up Christian's brother and Kate's brother. As we all know Elliot is Christian's brother and Ethan in Kate's. Now time for an update **

_**Recap**_

_**Flashback 2 Stella POV still**_

_**I walk towards my parent's room with my heart pounding in my ears. What would they say? Would they hate me? Would my dad yell or my mother cry? **_

_**I knock on my parents door hoping I am doing the right thing**_

"_**Come in" I hear my mom say**_

_**With a deep breath I open their bedroom door**_

_**Now Still Stella's POV**_

"I sweetie," my mom starts "are you okay?"

"Yeah….ummmmmmmmm, whowasthatwomenatthemalltoday?" I ask in one breath

"Slow down and repeat, honey." My dad says, laughing

Taking a deep breath I repeat my question "who was the women at the mall today?"

Right away my mom's eyes get wide, and my dad starts to turn red. "Why are you asking sweetie? Mom asks in a higher pitch than her normal voice

"Just because aunt Mia got kind of weird when we saw her at the mall, and everyone's been so….secretive since that happened." I finish sitting on the edge of their bed

"Stella, you really don't need to…." My dad starts

"But, I want to know! It's just…everyone has been talking about me and making choices for my life without my input."

"BECAUSE WE KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU!" Daddy yells

"I KNOW, BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS, AND WHY NO ONE IS TALKING TO ME! I finish with tears rushing down my face. Without a word my father gets up and goes into their master bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Honey, why don't you go to bed? We'll talk about this in the morning after everyones calmed down." My brunette mother suggest

"Yes, ma'am." I reply with a sigh. Without another word I quickly get off the bed and head out the room, closing the door behind me.

**Anna's POV**

It has been a world wind day. This morning was normal enough. Christian and I made love before getting up and starting our day, sadly, we did not get a chance to proper say goodbye to our oldest, but were able to give her a goodbye kiss before leaving. After finding out Stella's birth mom is back in town I don't know how to feel. It took so long for us to establish a relationship outside of me just being her dad's girlfriend, or wife. She was hesitant to come to me in fear of me leaving at first. It took many talks, and 1 therapy session before we really started to connect and develop our own relationship outside of everyone else. Christian and I try our hardest to make sure Stella never feels left out, and she gets the proper attention; especially with her being so much older than her siblings and being in those teenage years now. I have to admit we have been slacking off in planning days for just the 3 of us. There is no excuse, just that Christian has been trying to land this big deal, keeping him at the office late; or making it so he has to work from his home office. I've been taking care of the kids, and feeling under the weather. It's gotten a little too easy skipping out on time with Stella, especially since she's a kid who'll never make a fuss over it; especially since Sophia has moved in. I don't know what's going to happen, or why that bitch is back but I swear if she tries anything she's going down.

**Authors Note: That's all for now. I know it's super short; sorry about that. I just wanted to do this filler chapter really quickly. There might be a few more like this just so I can get through different POV'S and reactions to this women being back. Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking in there with me. Next, I'll try and get through Christian's and a few others. Thanks, and as always read, review, and feel free to send me any questions, suggestions, etc. **


End file.
